Daryl Crowe Jr.
'Daryl Crowe Jr. '''is a recurring character in the fifth season of the FX series ''Justified. Daryl is the cousin of Dewey Crowe and the head of the Crowe family based in Florida. Crowe is portrayed by guest star Michael Rapaport. Biography Background Descibed as both "brutal" and "sexy," Daryl Crowe Jr. runs a drug trafficking operation based in Florida, along with a alligator farm kept by his faithful lieuteneant Jean Baptiste, a former secret policeman from Haiti. Daryl is the cousin of Dewey Crowe, the brother of Dilly, Wendy, and Danny, as well as the uncle of Kendal. He is first referenced by Raylan and Dewey Crowe in the Season 1 premiere, "Fire in the Hole", during their encounter at the home of Ava Crowder. In his family, he is depicted as being more "street smart" when it comes to the ways of being a criminal. He is also shown to have a vast knowledge of business economics, having taken courses during his time as a prisoner. Season 5 In "A Murder of Crowes", Raylan and Florida US Marshal Greg Sutter go to visit Daryl as he is a known associate of Elvis Machado, who was involved in the murder of corrupt coast guard Simon Lee. Daryl realizes that his cousin Dilly has created a "federal situation" by murdering the Guard Guardsman, and tells him to get rid of the body. Daryl agrees to help Raylan on his investigation and gives up Elvis's location when he abducts Wendy. Daryl is off parole after holding up his end of the deal to give up Machado. In "The Kids Aren't All Right", Daryl is seen at Audrey's and hugs Dewey, who seems less than happy to see Daryl in Kentucky. In "Good Intentions", Daryl tells Dewey that using his experience in economics while he was in prison, he believes he can help Dewey earn more income for Audrey's. Daryl determines that Boyd ripped Dewey off and tells him that he needs to confront Boyd and get his money back. Dewey visits Boyd at Audrey's, and Boyd brushes off his request for money, telling him that he needs to stand up to his cousin. When returning to Audrey's, Dewey stands up to Daryl, telling him that Audrey's is his and that he needs to leave. Daryl is impressed that Dewey is standing up for himself, but heads into a back room where Wade is brutally beaten up and Danny Crowe and Jean Baptiste are also waiting. Wade tells Dewey that he has been skimming money as requested by Boyd. Daryl hands over Dewey a gun wrapped in a cloth, telling him that he needs to kill Wade. In "Over the Mountain", Daryl talks with Danny and Jean Baptiste, irritated that they have Marshals looking into them, and advises Danny against killing Raylan, as that would only draw a bigger target on their back. He is also irritated that both Messer and Dewey have been MIA since last night, and manages to find Dewey when he calls him. He locks Dewey up in a trailer at Audrey's, blackmailing him to work with the Crowe family by outing him murdering Messer. Later on, Raylan arrives at the bar to detain Kendal under state mandate, who is a minor working at the bar. Daryl refuses to let Raylan walk out of the bar with his brother, but Kendal surrenders. Daryl is also unmoved by Raylan's threat to leave and go back to Florida. In "Shot All to Hell", Daryl and Jean Baptiste are in Boyd's bar, waiting for Boyd (who enters the bar and keeps up a ruse that he is a customer). Boyd soon reveals himself to the two men and points his gun at Daryl, giving him 60 seconds to say what he needs. Daryl follows up on Dewey’s demand for a more accurate sale price on Audrey’s, but Boyd says no. Wendy returns Kendal back into Daryl's custody, and Daryl tells them that the family needs Wendy to keep them together, as she is the smart one, but she doesn't want to stay around. Wendy insists they’ll need a residence to house Kendall, proposing they do “the old thing.” In "Kill the Messenger", Daryl is wondering about Jean Baptiste's whereabouts when he talks to Danny and Kendal at the bar. Danny claims that Baptiste had gotten fed up with Daryl and left to go back to Florida. Kendal backs his story up, and Daryl doesn't press the issue any further. At the bar, Boyd shows up with Carl, recruiting Daryl to help him avenge Ava's jump in the prison. Daryl brutally beats up Gunnar Swift to send a message to Gunnar's sister, Gretchen, to not harm Ava any further. Boyd later recruits Daryl's services to help him kill Johnny. In "Raw Deal", Daryl and Danny are seen gearing up weapons as they head to Memphis to hunt down Johnny, who is gone by the time they get there. Near the end of the episode, Daryl, Danny, Dewey, Carl and Jimmy hop out the back of a van as they prepare to take Johnny hostage. In "Whistle Past the Graveyard", Daryl is mostly seen accompanying Danny, Carl, Dewey, Jimmy and Boyd smuggle the heroin across the Mexican border. Danny suggests enlisting the help of Corey Flores to help smuggle the drugs across the border, although Daryl is wary of this given Flores's hatred of him. Daryl meets up with Flores, who gives them a boat and he will smuggle the drugs and meet them in Galveston, Texas. Jimmy, who is fluent in Spanish, overhears two of Flores's henchmen talking and relays to Boyd that Daryl had called Flores days earlier, realizing that Daryl had everything planned all along and was setting them up. Relationships *Dewey Crowe - Cousin *Wendy Crowe - Sister *Dilly Crowe - Brother, deceased *Danny Crowe - Brother *Kendal Crowe - Nephew *Elvis Machado - Associate, deceased *Jean Baptiste - Associate, deceased *Simon Lee - Associate, deceased *Boyd Crowder - Associate *Gunnar Swift - Assault victim Memorable Quotes *"Long time, Raylan". (Daryl to Raylan in A Murder of Crowes) *"Yeah, I heard as much. I'm gonna file that under "least of our goddamn problems". (Daryl to Kendal Crowe in "Over the Mountain") *"So go on and run away like a full-blown bitch!" (Daryl to Dewey Crowe in "Over the Mountain") *"Oh You got yourself a dark twisted mind, don't you Raylan?".(Daryl to Raylan in Kill the Messenger) *"The old thing works good" - Daryl to Wendy *"Hey, don't be shushing at me, man. Is you crazy?" (Daryl to Carl in "Raw Deal") *"You earned it? What, is you sucking dick in the trailers?" (Daryl to Kendal in "Wrong Roads") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 antagonists